dagnirionfandomcom-20200215-history
Cralassa
Colossal Outsider (Evil, Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 54d8+864 (1,193 HP) Initiative: +7 Speed: 80 Armor Class: 42 (+6 DEX, +34 Natural, -8 Size), Touch 8, Flat-Footed 30 Base Attack/Grapple: +43/+82 Attack: Bite +65 (4d8+9+Nightmare Venom/19-20) Full Attack: Bite +65 (4d8+9+Nightmare Venom/19-20) Space/Reach: 50 Feet/40 Feet Special Attacks: Crush, Ignore Armor, Improved Grab, Nightmare Venom, Swallow Whole, Spell-Like Abilities Special Qualities: Damage Reduction 15/Epic and Good, Darkvison 120’, Fast Healing 10, Immunity to charm, death, and fear effects, Immunity to petrification, Immunity to poison, Low-Light Vision, Resistance to Acid 10, Cold 10, Electricity 10, Fire 10, Sonic 10, Spell Resistance 40, True Seeing Saves: Fort +45, Ref +35, Will +39 Abilities: STR 48, DEX 23, CON 42, INT 23, WIS 26, CHA 24 Skills: Bluff +64, Climb +64, Concentration +73, Diplomacy +44, Hide +47, Jump +76, Knowledge (Arcana) +63, Knowledge (The Planes) +63, Listen +65, Move Silently +63, Search +63, Sense Motive +45, Spellcraft +43, Spot +65, Survival +31, Swim +76 Feats: Ability Focus (Nightmare Venom), Blind-Fight, Cleave, Combat Reflexes, Great Cleave, Improved Critical (Bite), Improved Bull Rush, Improved Initiative, Improved Natural Armor (x6), Impvoed Overrun, Improved Sunder, Iron Will, Power Attack, Quicken Spell-Like Ability (Plane Shift) Climate/Terrain: The Material Plane (Forest of Cratsfar) / The Abyss (Layer 114, The Snakeden) Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 26 Treasure: None Alignment: Chaotic Evil Advancement: --- The Demon takes the shape of a giant serpent, as far as the eye can see. Its scales seem alive, fluctuating between black and red in accordance with the mood of the creature. Her massive jaw drips with green venom, and features two very prominent fangs. Eyes the color of blood and two nose holes from which eye-tearing acidic smoke escapes from complete her facial features. Crush (Ex): Cralassa can jump, roll, or slither onto her opponents, using her whole body to crush them. She can crush creatures of Large size or smaller, up to as many that will fit under her gigantic body. Those crushed by Cralassa take 4d8+28 points of bludgeoning damage, and must attempt a DC 45 Reflex save. Failure means the creature is pinned beneath her, automatically taking crush damage each round until it escapes. Ignore Armor (Ex): Cralassa’s incredibly sharp fangs piece any armor as if it were paper. Not even the most powerful magic armor protects against her bites. As a result, do not count armor and natural armor bonuses when determining an opponents AC against Cralassa’s bite attacks. Improved Grab (Ex): Cralassa can grapple without provoking an attack of opportunity as a free action on any of those whom she hits with her bite. Nightmare Venom (Ex): Those who are struck by Cralassa’s bite must succeed on DC 53 Fortitude saves, or fall into a coma. While in this state, a creature is assailed by a constant stream of his/her/its worst nightmares. The only way for a person to recover from this state is through the use of a Wish or Miracle spell. Once awake, the creature must make a DC 53 Will save or take 1d4 points of permanent Wisdom damage. Swallow Whole (Ex): When Cralassa begins her turn with an opponent grappled, she can swallow it with another successful grapple check. Once inside, a creature takes 2d10+28 points of bludgeoning damage per round from her muscular contractions, and 2d10+28 points of acid and evil damage. There are two methods to escape from Cralassa’s gizzard- at least 100 points of slashing or piercing damage must be dealt to her insides, or she must voluntarily regurgitate the creature. Her interior can hold 2 Gargantuan creatures, 4 Huge creatures, 8 Large creatures, 32 Medium creatures, 128 Small creatures, 512 Tiny creatures, 2,048 Diminutive creatures, or 8,192 Fine creatures. True Seeing (Su): Cralassa continuously sees as if affected by the True Seeing spell. Spell-like Abilities: At Will – Dream, Fear, Nightmare 3/day- Blasphemy, Delayed Blast Fireball, Plane Shift